Her Lovely Alice
by Hiddenblossom04
Summary: This is a WHOLE NEW WORLD for Mikan,Natsume and Ruka.What if Ruka and Natsume are brothers?What if Mikan holds the key to bring them hope?What if their past, will bring them much closer together?Will their Alices help them along the way? Read, Review,Realise this new story that will give you a new twist and a miraculous bond between love,family and friends.What would you choose?
1. Mikan's Arrival

Her Lovely Alice

**Prologue:**

_An isolated Island that was miles away from the next neighbouring Island. Darkness has filled this Island with grief and sorrow, yet green grass grew and flowers bloomed throughout spring that gave the Island life. The Island would have two rulers who reigned, either male or female that must be in the age of 20 years or above, but most importantly, they must hold an Alice, which was a miraculous ability or power. Throughout generations, everything ran smoothly, however, one thing that never changed was the riots between the Alice and the Non-Alice. The Alice were people who had powers while the Non-Alice were just simply human beings. They despised one another, to the point they separated themselves from each other. Whenever you go to a shop, they were separated into two departments as one was only for the Alice and the other was only for the Non-Alice. As you travel to the park, Alice would separate themselves from the Non-Alice. Young Children who was borne with an Alice within the age of two, would not be allowed to be friends with a non-Alice. There would be a separate school only for the Alice and the Non-Alice. One law that stood out was that no relationship must be made between the two neighbours._ _Also, there were rebellions known as the "Kagekis" who were mixed with Alice and Non-Alice, who did not like how the Island was ruled. They would protest to the point that they would burn houses, buildings and destroy their surroundings. The Kagekis would kidnap, murder and rob people that made the Island in despair. So the rulers decided to throw them to one place where they lived freely out of people's reach which was called the "Jigoku" in the forest which meant Hell, which was protected by the Alice Police Force (APF). The Kagekis would live in cottages and built their own buildings with wood. Jigoku would be avoided and no one dared to travel there. There would be a big sign that says "No entry unless you want to die." Everyone feared that place and if any of Jigokus escape, they would be killed instantly by the Alice Police Force. Life was not perfect but life was prenominal. As generations past, there was one recent famous story that everyone knew in this Island. The story was about one woman and two men. It was said that the two men were brothers from a different father and reigned the island together. Their names were Hono Hyuga and Kori Nogi. They both were the greatest heroes of all time. They both cared for each other and loved their people to the point they were busy every day helping them. All people praised, acknowledge and admired them. Not only because of their kindness, but they also had an Alice that was greatest among the rulers in History. Hono Hyunga was the master of fire that produced gazing hot red flames. He can control the motion of the flames and breathe fire that could kill anyone instantly. Kori Nogi is the master of ice. He can make anyone freeze to death and bring a bizarre disaster to all enemies but he can bring joy to children by making snow. However, one day they broke the most important law of all, which no relationship must be made between an Alice and a Non-Alice. One day, a beautiful woman named Arisa Miki had come to the Island. At moonlight, Hono Hyuga saw her near the ocean, as she squats on the ground with her arms wrapped around herself while pouring out tears. Instantly, Hono fell in love with her. However, they both knew their love is forbidden as Miki was a non-Alice, yet they continued to see each other. Few weeks had past, Kori Nogi had found out their secret. However, he also fell in love with Arisa and decided to steal her away from Hono. Arisa was too naive to realise that Kori was making a move on her and eventually fell madly in love with him. They both had an affair and an unforgettable thing happened. Arisa was pregnant with Kori's child. Hono was furious and with his uncontrolled anger, he murdered his own brother with his bare hands and killed most of their people with an outrage. In the end, Kori died and Hono was still furious but still loved Arisa. Arisa was outrageous of what he had done and ran away. However, Hono begged and pleaded for her to stay. Since, she loved him once, she gave him a second chance. That time, they lived peacefully. Hono accepted Arisa's child with Kori and they soon also had a son. However, years past, Hono was said to be dead but his body was never found. Rumours said that Arisa killed Hono with her bare hands as she was insane or she told her children to kill him. No one knew the true story but everyone wonders, where is Arisa and her children and if Hono is truly dead?_

**Chapter One: Mikan's Arrival**

"Mum, Mum! Don't leave me!" Mikan yelled desperately as she pulled her mum's arm like it was a game of tug of war.

Her mother's tears overflowed but wouldn't say a word to her. All she would do was look at her and slip her arm of Mikan's hands as she grabs her mother's arm again.

"What am I going to do with you, child?" Her mother said bristly.

"We've talked about this over and over and yet you're not listening to my words."

Mikan's mother dropped on her knees, levelled with Mikan's height and gently put both of her hands on each side of the red cheeks of her 12 year old daughter and looked at her with her amber eyes.

"Listen Mikan."

"You are not allowed to stay at home. You must enter to this school because you are one of _them_."

"But mum, I want to be with my friends." Mikan said in defence.

"And Mr Mao he will be lonely if I leave him." Mikan sobbed.

"Haha, you are just worried about Mr Mao?"

Her mother carefully brushed her daughter's hair with her gentle hands and with her fingertips slowly wiped off Mikan's tears.

"Don't worry my child, I will feed him every day."

"Until he gets full and whenever his stomach would be big as the moon," Mikan replied quite cheerfully.

"Yes, until to the point he can't walk with his big belly," Mikan's mother said while smiling.

Then suddenly her mother's voice became low and serious.

"When anything happens, always ask for help. Don't endure it by yourself. You are not alone. Trust them because you will need them till the end."

"But mum i'm scared. I've never been here with _them._"

"Shush my child. Don't worry. I know you will find good friends."

Her mother grabbed a lustre object in her pants' pocket and gently wrapped it around Mikan's neck. It was a silver necklace that had a pendant of a silver miniature cat.

Mikan gasped and hugged her mother passionately.

"Thankyou mother. Thankyou."

"I will always remember you and Mr Mao. I won't lose it."

"I love you Mikan. Your father will be proud of you."

Her mother lets go of Mikan and stood up. She patted Mikan's head gently and left towards the taxi who waited for them for around 10 minutes.

"Mother! I love you! I will always right you letters. I promise." Mikan yelled at her mother happily.

Her mother turned around with her straight silky brown hair swiftly moving to the direction of the wind with an angelic smile and placed her hand on her chest where her heart was.

"I know mother, follow your heart is what you always say," Mikan whispered to herself.

Mikan waved at her mother with a goodbye kiss. As the taxi left, Mikan turned around and she suddenly realised she has forgotten to ask her mother where she was meant to go. She was all by herself in the middle of an isolated forest.

"Where do I go?" She said frighteningly as she bites her nails.

"Why im in a middle of nowhere!"

Alice and her mother travelled by a taxi from her hometown which was miles away. She fell asleep in the taxi and didn't know the surroundings that they had travelled through. She was basically lost.

She stood on a soil pavement with only trees surrounding her. She wore blue shorts, a pink t-shirt with a sunflower imprinted in the middle and wore white sneakers with yellow shoelaces. Her pig-tailed hazel hair swifted into the air as she twisted around left to right panickly as she heard a noise coming from the trees, deep in the woods.

With all her might she yelled fiercely,

"Whose there! I got a stick!"

As she holds a twig that she got from the pavement with shaky hands.

Suddenly an average height man wore black overalls from head to bottom that only his onyx eyes could be seen. He glared at Mikan and slowly grabbed his sword from behind.

Mikan with fear ran on the other side of the pavement but suddenly tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground. She cried loudly in pain and closed her eyes tightly as she didn't want to see the man anymore. She covered her ears with her hands, yelled loudly as high as a dog can bark,

"HELP HELP! THERE'S A NINJA PERVERT!"

She heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer. She wrapped herself and curled like a cat.

"Who said I was a pervert?"

Mikan opened her eyes in curiosity. She turned around and saw a different person from before. This time, the guy had a friendlier atmosphere. He was middle-aged and had wavy yellow hair with black pearl eyes and was quite taller than the bad guy in the black overalls. He wore a white long sleeve with blue pants and brown shoes. With his collar open, you could his necklace that had an oval magenta pearl that glowed with the sun. His eyes were gentle as he looked at Mikan but yet, he seems to have a serious face.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Come on Mikan."

Sakura who was still startled after everything said,

"Wha-at happened to that man?"

"What man?"

"The man. The one that looked like a ninja."

"That is no such thing."

"-But.."

"No buts. Come on. We've been expecting you."

He gently grabbed Mikan's arm and lifted her up.

"Follow me."

Mikan knew she was right and she saw was right. However, she remembered her mother's command to obey and decided to follow the man.

"Where are we going? I see no building. Just trees." Sakura said forcefully but nicely.

They walked for only 10 metres then the man halted. He turned around to Mikan and smirked.

"You ain't seeing anything yet."

He took of his necklace and held it up high. With one soft word he said,

"Alice."

Suddenly, Mikan trembled. Not in fear but excitement. A huge gate suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. It was a bullet proof gate that stood as high as 10 metres. On top of the gate, engraved 'Welcome To Alice Secret School' in yellow that shone brightly from the black gate.

"WOOW," Mikan said gleefully in surprise.

"Why didn't we see it before?"

"It's shield protected. It's invisible from the outsiders. Only Alices like us can see it."

Mikan gulped nervously as they entered through the gate. The gate then shut behind them automatically. Mikan's eyes suddenly broaden and opened her mouth in surprise. The gate seemed to lead a never ending path. They stood in one narrow path that was surrounded by rows of trees. It took 20 metres to get to the main building which was the administrator office. It was an ordinary building that was made up of brown bricks, with a pointed roof and a big clock face in front. They entered the door, and the man told Mikan to wait for him. Mikan sat on a red couch and quickly asked,

"Whats your name Mister?"

"Just call me Narumi."

He turned around and walked away.

"Oh wait Mr Narumi," Mikan said kindly.

"How did you know my name is Mikan?"

Narumi looked at her for a while,

"You look just like your mother. And even acts the same too. I'll tell you later."

He smiled and walked away into a nearby door.

As she waited, a loud announcement came from the speaker on the ceiling to her right.

"Attention. Nastume has escaped from his training grounds. He is heading to the Northern Woods. However, he has burnt the entry again, so it is advised you guys head to the south."

"Whose Natsume?" Mikan wondered.

"And what's with Mr Narumi? He seems weird."

Soon, it was 20 minutes. Mikan started to become impatient. She stood up and sat down. She then again stood up and sat down.

"Where is everyone?"

She was itching in boredom, being impatient and without thinking, ran out of the door.

"That's more better."

She smelt the air and put both her arms on her hips with high spirits.

"I know what I'll do, I'll check out that garden!"

She headed to the nearby garden that grew different variety of flowers; lilies, lavenders, sunflowers, roses, and more. The garden was round that was enclosed by beautiful green shrubs and the garden itself was huge like a maze. Mikan carefully admired each flowers and trees. She walked and walked until she found a dark side of the garden, as tall blossom trees shaded the ground. She walked towards it then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind the blossom tree and put his hands over her mouth.

With one daunting voice, he said

"Say one word, I will kill you."

**Author's Note**

Looks like we stop there :3

Who is it? Hmmm…

Who really is Mr. Narumi?

Hope you enjoyed my first chapter!

It took me ages, but I succeeded-PHEW.

Just give me a review and tell me your opinions.

All your opinions count.

I don't care if their rubbish comments, I still love you, maybe :D

Well I'll see you in a week!

**Next Issue: Sunday 1/12/13**


	2. Who are they!

Her Lovely Alice

**Previous Chapter:**

Mikan Sakura is sent to a school called the ''Alice Secret School.'' She then meets outside a strange guy who was dressed like a ninja and was seemed to look like he wanted to kill her. She runs away, falls over and shouted for help. Couple minutes later, she meets a middle age guy instead named Narumi and helped her way to the school. They headed to the administrator office and he was apparently a staff of the school. He tells her to wait but didn't come for half an hour. Mikan was extremely bored and so, decided to go a nearby beautiful huge garden. As she entered the garden, an unexpected thing happened…someone grabbed her from behind.

**Continuation…**

**Chapter Two: Who are they?!**

Mikan gasped in fear as she struggles to breathe for air.

In a strangulated voice, she said,

"Get of me pervert!"

She moved left and right struggling to get out the strong young guy's hand. She then quickly had an idea and bit his hand painfully. He pushed Mikan onto the ground and she suddenly had a huge bruise on her knee.

"How dare you bruise my beautiful legs?!"

She said fiercely.

She looked at him and she suddenly turned dumbfounded. The person in front of her was the same age as her. However, her beauty was nothing compared to him. He had fair white skin with no blemishes. He had short raven hair with blazing red piercing eyes glaring at her. He wore a gold earring on his left ear and as he enters out in the sun, his necklace that had an oval red crimson pearl glistened. He wore a school uniform that was black long sleeve with a white collar and red checker shorts with knee high black boots. Mikan suddenly drooled in amazement.

"Hey you! Ugly girl!"

"Do you want to die? You bit my hand!"

He said furiously. His right hand suddenly showed fire on top of his delicate palm.

"Hehe" Sakura said frighteningly.

"What should I do? He's going to kill me..." Sakura whispered to herself.

"Hey look! There's someone behind you!"

Sakura pointed behind the young guy.

He turned around and saw nothing. As he turned back around Mikan was gone. She was running towards the exit of the garden.

"You dare escape!"

With his anger he raised his hand with fire and burnt Mikan's surroundings and so the fire encircled Mikan.

He smirked as he looked at Mikan.

Mikan shook in fear and quickly sweated as fire encircled her.

She suddenly fell on her knees onto the ground. She looked at him with tears dripping off her hazel eyes.

"Please stop. Im scared."

As she sobs, the young boy's face suddenly turned doleful. He then seemed to be in a daze then collapsed. The fire around Mikan suddenly stopped and Mikan who was so frightened fell asleep.

"Mum where are you? Mum!"

Sakura stood up with panic and opened her eyes to see that she was in a white room. She was on a white single bed with a side table that had sunflowers inside a transparent vase and near it, was a packed medicine tablet box.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" She said confusingly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Narumi entered.

"Im glad you're awake," he said in a serious voice.

"I am sorry of what Natsume had done."

"So his name was Natsume?" Mikan said to herself.

"I will have to erase your memory as soon as possible."

"Wait. What? You're going to erase my memory? But why?" Mikan said surprisingly.

"You see Mikan my job is to erase unnecessary memories. And that incident with Natsume, you don't need to remember."

"But-"

"There is no buts,"

Narumi held his palm up onto Mikan's forehand.

"Im sorry Mikan. Don't worry, only that part with Natsume will be erased."

As he was about to erase her memory with his Memory Loss Alice, Mikan yelled

"'WAIT!"

Mikan shove Narumi's hand away from her.

She looked at him with teary eyes, and said

"I know you don't want me to keep this memory and it really did traumatize me. But my mum always say to me that people are made for a purpose and we need to cherish them. And so, I want to understand Natsume. That time, he looked really scary but his face was full of sadness. I feel that there is something hidden that I don't know about and therefore I want to know who he truly is. Please don't erase that memory of mine."

Narumi sighed then smiled.

As he patted Mikan's brunette hair he said with a soft voice,

''No one in this school has ever been brave like you. Unfortunately, anybody who met Natsume in a very indecent way, would be so terrified in shock that they would be willing to lose their memory or even worst, they never woke up. However, as I expected, you're just like your mother. Strong willed and having such a kind heart.''

''How do you know my mother Mr Narumi?"

"You see im your-"

Narumi got cut off by the nurse, who came from the front door of the white room.

"Mr Narumi, there is an urgent meeting. They need you immediately."

"Okay."

Narumi looked at Mikan and whispered,

''Let's keep it a secret then."

Mikan nodded happily and Mr Narumi left with the nurse.

Mikan slumped back to bed and looked up the ceiling with many thoughts.

"What was Mr Narumi going to say to me?"

''Would I regret not erasing my memory? Oh my noodles, what if Natsume tries to kill me, especially with that terrifying look. I got to say he has one killer look though. That incident really makes me shiver but I can't take back what I said."

She got out of bed and stood up with high spirits and yelled,

"FIGHTING!"

Suddenly a smoky voice boomed in the room,

"You really are one annoying girl. I can't even get my full sleep."

Mikan suddenly flipped in fear. She looked around the room carefully. She noticed a glass window pane with another bedroom connected to her room.

She went inside scarily and saw a young boy with blonde silky hair with a white blue striped bear shaped mask on his face. He wore the same uniform as Natsume and seemed to be the same age as Mikan. He looked at her with a cold stare and she could see his blue crystal eyes.

"Um…im sorry."

She bowed down to him and hurriedly walked outside the room.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Said Mikan scarily.

"What's your Alice?"

"My Alice?"

"I don't know yet."

"You're really useless. Just get out.

"Yes!"

Mikan scurried towards the door and ran outside.

"That person is so direct. He's atmosphere seems way scarier than Natsume. Now that I think of it, what is his Alice? And what is mine? But I got to say, in his room was really cold even though there was no air-conditioner. Weird."

**Authors Note**

Well that's the end of Chapter Two!

Wow, sorry guys I've been a week late publishing chapter two!

What was Narumi going to say to Mikan?

What is Mikan and that young person's (in the white room) Alices?

Well bye bye!

I'll see you in a week, hopefully! :3

**I would like to say thank you to:**

**Mystery555 **for being my first reviewer!

**CrimsonPrincess14** for liking this story!

**KONICHUWA!- **


	3. What The School Is All About

Her Lovely Alice

**Previous Chapter:**

Mikan encounters Natsume in such an unfortunate event. Natsume encircles flames around Mikan because she bit his hand, however, Natsume collapsed and the flames stopped around her. Mikan is sent to the Alice Hospital and Narumi comes wanting to erase her memories of her meeting with Natsume. However, Mikan pleads not to and Narumi accepts and tells her it's going to be their little secret. While Mikan stayed in her white room, she meets a blonde hair with a blue bear mask. He scared her off and she runs away.

**Continuation…**

**Chapter 3: What the School Is All About**

As Mikan ran out of the sliding wooden door, a miniature look a-like doll appeared. She had short black hair with bangs above her eyes. She had violet crystal eyes with eyelashes perfectly curled and had a small miniature face. She had no blemishes and she could be classified as a doll. She wore a black jacket and a white collar with a red ribbon in the middle with a plaid red skirt above her knees and wore knee high black boots. In one hand she held a book called, "How to Fix a Machine," and around her neck was a necklace with a purple stone. She stared at Mikan with a blank expression and said with a small mature voice,

"You're Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan blushed as she can't believe such a beautiful delicate person is talking to her.

"Ah-ah yes."

"Follow me then."

She walked off, leaving Mikan behind.

Mikan walked faster until she caught up with her.

In her excitement voice she said,

"So what's your name? Are you in my class? Do you have an awesome Alice? Where did you live before? Do you have a cat because I do? Are you smart because I'm not? Can I be your friend?"

The girl halted and stared at Mikan with an irritated look.

"My name is Hotaru. That is all you have to know."

"But can I be your friend at least?"

Hotaru stared at her for a long time and started laughing,

"Hahaha, friends? Since, Mr. Narumi begged for me to help you get around the school, I will help you get to the basics but I'm not intending to be friends. Just listen up, and follow me as we walk to our class."

Mikan nodded and followed Hotaru, like a baby chicken.

Hotaru explained with a soft small voice,

"Secret Gakuen Alice is a school where the unlucky ones are sent too."

Mikan then abruptly interrupted her and said,

"Ah I got a question Hotaru. Why are we the unlucky ones?"

Hotaru sighed and said with a solemn voice,

"You think people here wanted to have an Alice? We will never live life like the outside world. In that case for you, you won't see your mother ever again."

"But that's not true!" Mikan exclaimed.

"They said if you win challenges and competitions you can visit your family outside."

"Hahaha," laughed Hotaru.

"However, you have to WIN WITH YOUR TEAM-MATES."

"Team-mates? What do you mean by that Hotaru?"

Hotaru sighed.

"That is why you must stop talking and let me continue. Keep walking."

They continued to walk outside the Alice Hospital to their dormitory which was further north.

Hotaru continues,

"So this school is only for us with an Alice. However, this school is secretive that no one knows except us and your family. This school is different among the other Alice schools. However, you'll find the reason why by your own time. Anyway, your family must sign a contract but if they disobey, they will be forced to lose their memories and they won't even remember they borne a child."

"But-"Mikan again interrupted.

"No buts. Don't worry; your mother did sign the contract."

"Wait how do you know?"

"You really are one noisy girl aren't you? So, once you're here, you can't escape. There are two domains in this school. The juniors and the seniors. The juniors are people within our age and younger. The seniors are of course older. Each domain has three different classes, where we train our Alices. The three different classes are classified as Dangerous, Common and Special. The Common types are all the people with Alices that you would watch every day in movies. Flying, smashing with just a fist, loud singing voices that can break objects, and technology experts fits in there and then there is the Special class. The Special class is for unique people with Alices that no one has in this school or are either rare. Such as teleportation in the past, producing rain, making food into objects and so on. However, people in the dangerous Alice are the most important among all the others. They are always carefully watched and they attain masks on their faces."

"So that guy with the bear mask is there…" Mikan whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh which one are you Hotaru?"

"I'm in the Common."

"That's so cool! So what's your Alice?" Asked Mikan happily.

Hotaru glared at Mikan,

"Moving on…"

"So they are people who you cannot interfere with. The Dangerous class looks down on all people in Special and Common classes. They are very few of them compared to the other classes but it's not a good idea to meddle with their affairs. The Dangerous types have Alices that could kill anyone and destroy this school if they wanted too. However, they will never do it."

"Why?" Mikan asked curiously.

"They will be killed immediately."

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed surprisingly.

"They're so young!"

"Whether young or old this school will kill anyone whoever finds out about this school. This school only cares about their reputation."

Mikan froze in fear.

Hotaru banged her book on Mikan's head.

"Keep walking, I'm not finish yet."

They continue to walk.

"However, they are good allies when it comes to the games. And that is up to you to make friends. These games aren't normal like the outside world, like your old school. These games are built in many stages and levels. You think you'll be jumping on sand and climbing up monkey bars, think wrong."

"YES! I'm so good at that!" said Mikan with excitement.

"Well don't be too excited because you will be jumping on crocodiles and climbing up hill tops, with mad people chasing after you."

Mikan face turned bleaked.

"Please tell me the crocodiles are fake?"

"No they're real. Well keep walking."

"So therefore people make their own groups that must be a max of four people."

"With their friends?"

"Yes but most groups aren't. Once these games start, there are no such things as friends. Now and then, we do have events like Christmas but when it comes to these games, the only friends you have is your allies for the games. So therefore, you must choose wisely. Of course, it's smart to choose your team-mates according to their abilities. It's useless to have the same Alices, so it's better if everyone's Alices are different. The good thing about these games is that you get to group with people either in Special, Common and Dangerous which makes a higher chance of your team winning. The bad side is that you will have to try beat the Best Five.

"Who are the Best Five Hotaru?" Asked Mikan curiously.

"The best fives are five different teams of people who are powerful amongst the other groups. There's the group called the "Techies." They will use any kind of device or invention that they created to win the games. Second is the "Manipulation group." Any groups who encounter them will mostly lose, unless you're smart enough to escape their illusions. The third is the "Magnet Girls," their group name really suits them as they attract any enemies who encounter them. However, don't get fooled, in spite their good looks they have Alices that will lure you to them and obey whatever they say to you. The fourth is the scariest team called the "Scary Four." They are mainly guys and you do not want your team to be on their bad side."

"Why?"

"They can kill you instantly."

Mikan gulped with a gloomy face.

"Don't worry, if you get good team mates, there's nothing to worry about right?"

Mikan looked at Hotaru that gave her devious smile. Mikan still admired Hotaru, since she still looked composed even if she gave her a freakishly weird smile.

Hotaru sighed.

"Stop drooling."

Mikan unfroze in amazement and shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Well keep walking were nearly there."

"Oh Hotaru whose the fifth?"

"The fifth? Yes, they're the strongest of all the team but never win the final stage. They are called the "Fearsome Three."

"If they're the strongest why don't they win?"

"Those people are mysterious. No one ever knows why they even try at the first rounds then at the end, they'll lose. But I know they are doing it on purpose. Anyway isn't it unfortunate for you to meet two of the members?"

Hotaru grinned.

"What-what do you mean Hotaru?"

"You'll find out soon. "

Hotaru then halted.

"Oh yes I forgot. Write your name in this piece of paper."

Hotaru handed her a metallic pen from her skirt pocket.

Mikan wrote her name in big letters that is classified to be a messy writing for her age.

"What's this for?"

"It's for the draw."

"The draw?"

"The draw is for people like you who are new-comers and haven't formed a group yet or for a group who are missing members."

Hotaru smiled,

"Well good luck, hope you have a good team. You'll need it. Once you lose a level with your team, you are not allowed to enter the further levels, unless there's the wild card where you guys are given a second chance which rarely happens. And since you're versing like fifty groups within the juniors, you definitely wish to be in the best group. "

Mikan turned dumbfounded.

"Fifty?!"

"Oh last thing, since you look dumb, I'll give you an advice. Make friends in each three different classes. You'll need them. After all you want to see your mother right?"

"Um Hotaru can I ask you one last question?"

"…"

"What is these games really all about? I know there's prizes and stuff but is there really a more deep reason for these games?"

Hotaru, stared at her for a few seconds then said with a serious voice,

"You're not so dumb after all. These games is for the authorities to see what you're capable of and to use your team for secret missions."

Mikan scratched her head, as she was confuse.

Then Hotaru stopped. In front of them was a huge wooden corridor. It wasn't special and on the top of the door it said,

"Class 1-C"

Hotaru opened the corridor. Mikan's eyes widen and dropped her jaw in surprise. She saw people flying, people holding chemical tubes on their hands, people painting pictures, robots serving some people with a glass of cocoa and people with weird helmets on their heads.

Mikan gulped.

"This is one crazy and confusing school Mr. Mao."

**To Narumi**

Narumi entered a small wooden shack with different shells and stones hanging about the hut. There were shells and bright stones in rainbow colours. Narumi knocked on the door. An angelic and mysterious voice boomed inside the hut.

"Come in Narumi."

Narumi entered and a beautiful woman appeared, with long green-like wavy hair that fell down her back, who was sitting on a wooden chair behind a long wooden table with varieties of color stones hanging on the ceiling of the roof. She had fair white skin with emerald eyes and curly eyelashes. She wore a Japanese traditional clothes; mainly the kimono with hairpins on her hair. She held a fan in her hand that hid her lower jaw that was her sign of politeness in manners. In front of her was a glass globe that fortune tellers use.

"So you are here for that girl?"

"Yes. The girl's name is Mikan Sakura, " Narumi replied.

"What is her stone Miss Himemiya?"

"Hahaha," Himemiya chuckled.

"That child does not have a stone."

"But that can't be. Her mother told m-"

"I'm not finish yet Mr. Narumi."

"She is the one that were waiting for. Its fate that she was brought here to us. She indeed has a similar Alice like you but her ones is more powerful."

"What do you mean?!"

With a solemn slow voice,

"Haha, calm down Narumi. In this cruel world, people always say love, hope, peace and faith is the most important that everyone needs to learn. However, since everyone is foolish they don't realize that patience is the most important among us humans. And that is therefore what you have to do with her. She has an ability to…"

WILL BE CONTINUED!

**Author's Note**

Well that is all! I'll see you again!

Thank you for the readers whose been reading my fan fiction! It really means a lot! I really need you guys to motivate me and hopefully you follow or even just review my story of what you think! See you soon!

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed my Story this week

And to **INSANEWORLD 21**! You're insanely awesome ;)

Thanks guys for the support!

ARIGATO-


End file.
